New York, here we come!
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: completee!XD. friendship,jibson, and some insanly hilarious characters! see whats in store for this gang of 10th graders as they go on their High School field trip! its a spirit-lifter story, happy moods included. new rating, just to be on the safe side
1. Field Trip!

**A/N: i had this idea in English class today, and was going to put it in my Hey, Look! Strawberries! story, but then it got so long, i decided to make another story out of it. I NEVER EVER have 2 open stories at once, but i couldnt help myself. Multiple chapters, this one is mainly about the crazy girl, but trust me, more JIBSON will come(: Stay along, this hyper energy will hopefully be contageous! ohh yeah, we arent beta'ed, because its 2:07 AM, and im pretty sure my beta fishie is sleepingg. so, well, all mess ups are due to the fact that i cant see strait, and cant sleep. anyone else HATE school? the ONLY reasons i have to make these stupid 2AM story posts.... pardon my long A/N: love yahh!**

**Disclaimuhh: If i owned the mentalist, then they would have their own movies, and action figures. wouldnt that just solve all of our problems?**

Teresa's alarm clock went off at 4:30am. She stands up and walks to the hallway, growling at the shrill beeps of the alarm as she swipes the button. Today was the big day; the field trip to New York. All of 10th grade was going, and there really was no reason for it. She grabbed her bags, pulled on a white tank top and some sweats and stumbled down the hall to the kitchen. Her mother was down there, barley awake her self.

Teresa grabbed some toast and her cell phone, checking her notifications. 2 new texts, one from Meg Weethee, a girl from her History class, and none other than Patrick Jane. Meg wanted to know what Teresa was wearing, and Patrick wanted to know if she was still awake, at 2am this morning.

When Teresa and her mother got to the school, they said their goodbyes, and Teresa walked over to Meg, Patrick, and Jennifer.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Patrick said cheerily.

"Whatever the Hell it is that you sniff, I want some of it. You are WAY to awake to not be high." Teresa grumbled.

"Teresa, did you hear that Ms. Carpenter is coming too?" Meg asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No way, you joking me?" Teresa asked, eyes wide.

"This is going to be freaking awesome!" Meg shreiked. Meg was crazy, only 14 years old, still in 9th grade, but in 2 10th grade courses, allowing her to be one of the 4 freshmen actually allowed on the field trip. She was rather shy, but gets overly excited, and can be very hyper. Known to be a rule-breaker, she can also be the highlight of your day.

"Come up and get your groups, please." Mr. Alexander bellowed out amongst the rowdy teenagers.

Meg jumped up and ran to get her group. She was fast, and very athletic. She came running back after getting scolded by Mr. Alexander, jumping from foot to foot as she looked over the paper.

"Okay, I got it! I got it! Teresa, Meg, Patrick, Jennifer, Nick, and Ms. Carpenter on Bus 3! Patrick and Nick are in a room, and Teresa, me, Jennifer, and Ms. Carpenter are in a room! YAY! This is gonna be SOO exciting!" Meg looked ready to explode.

"Meg-o, chill out girl! You might break something." Jennifer said, giggling.

"ROAD TRIP!" screams Patrick, running over to the group. He leapt into the air and landed next to Teresa.

"ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP!!!" Meg had joined in on the chant, both of them jumping into the air, bursting with excitement.

Teresa groaned. As much as she loved them, it was going to be a long 3 days in the car with these people.

Meg and Patrick had started a huge chorous of road trip chants among the class, and they were literally running circles. Ms. Carpenter stepped in and grabbed Meg by her hood and pulled her away. She held Meg's hand, forcing her to stand still. Even though Meg didn't havs Ms. Carpenter, they were still very close. They knew each other from Meg being kicked out of class, and into Ms. Carpenters room, and they just clicked. She even called her 'Carp', instead of Ms. Carpenter.

"Awh, Caaarp! You are totally sucking the fun out of this whole field trip thing." Meg said, sullenly.

"You need new medication." Ms. Carpenter said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Tess, lets go put our stuff on the bus." Jennifer said.

After dropping their bags in their seats of the Holiday Tour buses, they turn around to face- you guessed it- Patrick.

"Tess, wanna sit with me?" Patrick said, that goofy grin on his face again.

Teresa looked at Jennifer, who looked back as if to say that she would find another seat.

She sighed. "Sure, Patrick."

"Yes!" He threw a victory fist in the air.

She groaned and dropped her head into her palms. She turned to face the window just in time to see Meg jump onto a bench with one foot, leaping _over_ Ms. Carpenter, and performing a tuck-n-roll just in time to avoid Ms. Carpenters grasp, and giving her just enough time to dart onto the bus.

Ms. Carpenter climbed the bus, turned the railing and grabbed Meg by her hips, and in one swift motion, threw her into the seat next to herself. Meg climbed out, like a monkey, and asked Ms. Carpenter to scoot in.

"Let the games begin." Meg said, a wicked smile on her lips.

"ROAD TRIP!" Patrick yelled.

**A/N: most names are changed, but i tried to pick people i know with the same personalities, and put them into the story. All of these people are connected in real life, but Teresa and Patrick would not be the others names, but this is their EXACT relationship, in my opinion. there is this smexyyyy green button below my rambling, click it and give me your "happy and crappy" for this chapterrr, thanksss(: **


	2. Smartie Shots and Sugar Rushes

**a/n: mkay, so i have a question that i want you to answer in your reviews. do you like the Meg character? i think that im beginning to really like the idea, and i want to know what you think about her, and if you want her to do anything real crazyy. i wanna really build up on her, and dont worry, the JIBSONN is coming! that is slowly building up, and when they finally get to new york maybe something will happen....(:**

**Disclaimer: if i owned them, i would totalllly be on this road trip with them. **

were 3 other groups on the bus, but you could tell who was in Teresa's group. Meg had turned around, on her knees, having a contest with Patrick. They were seeing who could keep both arms in the air the longest. So far, it had been 2 hours, and neither had backed out yet.

"Ugh, im ready for this nightmare to end now." Teresa groaned, looking at Jennifer.

"Tell me about it. Its cute for the first 10 minutes... but I don't know how much more I can take of this before I throw one of them out a freaking window." Jennifer said, still smiling.

"You know what? I heard that you can get clots from keeping your arms up that long! And then you could die!" Some girl screamed from group two. Ms. Carpenter made Patrick and Meg put their arms down.

Jennifer moved up so she could talk to Meg, and Patrick moved in next to Teresa, who was trying to get some sleep.

"Hey Tess. How's the ride treating you?" Patrick said, scooching in closer.

"This sucks. I cant stay on a bus this long with you!" Teresa said with an exasperated flop of her arms.

"Awh, I love you too!" Patrick said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up and glared at him, then giving up and leaning into his shoulder, smiling.

"Meg, hows the ride treating yah?" Jennifer asked hapily.

"This sucks! Carp wont let us have no fun." She said, pouting.

"Well, maybe if you would act like a normal 14 year old, we wouldn't have this problem!" Ms. Carpenter said, preparing for a banter.

"I do so act like a normal 14 year old!" Meg yelled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Look who isnt acting their age now, Carp!" Meg said, triumphly.

Ms. Carpenter sighed and dropped her head on the back of her seat.

The first day on the bus had eventually ended, and everyone hopped off the bus and into the hotel. The girls were in a room, and the boys plus Mr. Alexander were in one. The gang and Ms. Carpenter had gone outside, and were just sitting in the parking lot, a bag of smarties candy infront of them.

Yes, they were doing smartie shots.

"This is how it works. You take a pack of smarties, open it, and drop them all in your mouth at once. You go in a circle untill you are the last one. Trust me, it isnt as easy as it looks."

Jennifer and Nick were the first ones out.

Meg just took shot 14, and now it was Teresa's turn.

"Go Tess! You can do it!" Patrick cheered, waiting for his turn.

She opened the tiny packet, and pushed all of the little round, soft, sugary, candies into her mouth, which were beginning to taste like chalk. She swallowed, and they almost came back up.

Patrick took his shot, no sweat.

Meg sat there, building up anticipation. Then she darted out her hand, grabbed two packs and crammed them in her mouth at the same time. Everyone was cheering, and going "ooooh!"

"Beat that, Teresa!" Meg joked.

"Lets rock this bitch." Teresa said, grinning wildly.

She opened 1, then 2, then 3, and slid all of them in at once! She chewed for a long time, and eventually swallowed.

"Patrick-" He was not sitting in his spot.

Everyone looked around for Patrick, and then saw him heaving into some bushes.

"Alright, I guess its my turn!" Meg said, reaching for a handful of smarties.

Just before she put them all in her mouth, they heard the bellicose voice of Ms. Carpenter. "MEG! I said NO sugar!" She came over, and pulled Meg up and away.

"Teresa, if you can do 1 more shot, then you win!" Jennifer said excitedly.

She played with the candies in her palm,and then slid them past her lips, and chewed. She swallowed, and stood up victoriously. Patrick came over, high-fived her, and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a colorful heave by Teresa.

They goofed off, and later on Patrick found Teresa sleeping in the grass. He gently picked her up, and carried her off to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed, turned to Ms. Carpenter and mouthed 'sugar crash', after silently laughing at Meg, who was passed out, half on the bed, half on the floor, arms draped on the bed and legs awkwardly positioned; one on the ground, and one halfway on the bed. _A hot mess, _he thought. He and Ms. Carpenter exchanged a smile, and he left.

**dont forget to tell me what you think of Meg! **

**reviews make this whole school year thing not seem as bad(:**


	3. Sleep Deprivation and Wet Willies

**a/n: heyy, thanks for readingg! im trying to jibson this up abit, but since they are uh, on a bus? i cant do too much now, but during the hotel visits and breaks, ill make sure you get jibson. and when they get to new york...ohhh baby its onn! thanks for the feedback, and i have more questions i want you to answer when you finish readingg, preferably in a very lovley revieww(: kthankss, and remember, not betaed to to awkward lack of time for posts....**

**disclaimerr: GOD, i wish i owned them....**

They loaded the buses the next morning at 8 am. Teresa climbed on with Patrick, wrapped in a blanket, still half sleeping. She and Patrick sat down, and she immediately fell asleep on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and played with her hair.

Jennifer, Meg, and Nick got on next. Jennifer was more awake than Teresa, but less awake than Nick. Unlike the others, Nick had done hardly any smartie shots, so he wasn't suffering the "sugar hangover" as much as the others were. Jennifer moved over to let Meg sit down, whom hasn't opened her eyes yet today. Eventually, everyone else shuffled on the bus, none of them looking as nightmarish as their group did. Teresa had her knees propped up against the window, her head now resting in Patrick's lap, and Patrick's seat was reclined so that he was leaning back into a laying position as much as the Holiday Tours bus would allow.

Ms. Carpenter climbed the bus, and took a seat, and almost immediately stood right back up.

"Meg, nice try. Get your sleepy butt up here."

But Meg didn't hear, she was completely conked out. Sharing a grin with Jennifer, Nick leaned over and gave Meg a wet willy.

She screamed louder than ever before, and shouted a few expletives after hitting Nick multiple times. Grumbling a few more colorful words, she stumbled over to Carp's seat, and folded like a chair almost before she got there.

Finally, they all took off.

Teresa awoke around 10 am, with a major headache, and a sore back. Leaning over her, Patrick helped her sit up, supporting her lower back with a warm hand.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Teresa asked, yawning.

"Too long." He answered, smiling.

"What happened last night?" Teresa asked, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Well, you won the smartie shot contest, then heaved, then went crazy, then crashed from the sugar." He grinned.

"Oh, God. How bad was I?" She asked, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Not even half as bad as Meg. She was out like a light, and is still out of it. But you are very cute when you sleep, just so you know."

"Uhh, stalker much?" She said, grinning.

He smiled, then returned to reading his book.

Tj from group 2 came up to Jennifer and Nick's seat.

"Hey guys, I have a question."

"Yeah dude, whats up?" Nick asked, he and Jennifer both looking at the 9th grader.

"Does Meg like me?" He blurted.

"What?" Nick said.

"Do you like her?" Jennifer asked quickly.

"Well, yeah I guess... I don't know. Does she like me? Because I don't want to let her know I like her if she doesn't like me back, or if I don't know that she-" Jennifer cut off the nervous boy.

"You are in her French class, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"She likes you. She has talked about you before, and she does like you." Jennifer was smiling.

"Be careful what you get yourself into, boy. You have no idea what that chick is capable of." Nick said, in a jokingly serious tone.

"Thanks a lot. I'll talk to her tonight." Tj said, smiling as he walked back to his seat.

"Awh, lil Meg's getting a boyfriend!" Jennifer cooed.

"That boy is brave, but lucky." Nick agreed.

They pondered their own thoughts for a few moments, then returned back to their own activities.

Meg was laying on her stomach, her feet laying across the aisle and into the seat across the row. Her head was resting in Ms. Carpenter's lap, and Carp was absently rubbing her back. Meg was still heavily sleeping, but if she wasn't woken soon, she wouldn't sleep all night, which would mean Hell for the girls in her room.

_She just doesn't look right with her mouth closed, _Carp thought. She smiled at the thought of a silent Meg, how great that would be.

"Meg-o, wake up girl." Ms. Carpenter whispered, softly shaking her shoulder.

"mmm." Meg released some noise.

"Hon, its past noon. Time to wake up. We will be stopping for lunch soon, and you might want to be awake for that." Ms. Carpenter said, a little louder.

"Wait, where are we? Carp?" Meg was coming to, and obviously not remembering anything from last night.

"Meg! We are on the bus, you crashed from a sugar overload last night." Meg rolled over, now looking up at Carp. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember getting off the bus last night...." She stopped to think, and Ms. Carpenter thought that she just forgot to start again. So she told her to roll back over and go to sleep. She would wake her when they stopped.

Eventually, everyone got to get off the bus. They were taking a 2 hour break, for lunch and just to get some fresh air. Plus, Carp needed a break from Meg laying across her the entire ride.

Patrick was staring at Teresa, who had climbed up a tree, and was laughing at Patrick's inability to get up there with her.

Jennifer and Nick had gotten out a volleyball and began a 3 v 3 game with some other kids.

Meg was sitting on the ground, criss cross apple sauce style, with a confused look on her face. Carp saw one of the other freshmen, a boy named Tj, walk over and sit down next to her, and they were both smiling greatly and talking happily.

Ms. Carpenter smiled from where she was sitting, enjoying the warm weather, and the strong breeze that would come by every few minutes.

Then, the storm clouds began to roll over the skies, darkening the place to almost a night setting.

**what do you think meg should say to tj? **

**what should they do tonight at the hotel?**

**any jibson scenes you want? **

**lemme know, all it takes is the click of that pretty lil green button below this sentencee(:**


	4. Thunderstorms and Football Nights

**a/n: wow, i am so sorry for not posting sooner. i have been GROUNDEDDD, meaning no computer, or my laptop, which is where ALL of my work is! i am sick todayy, can we say swine flu? yeahh buddyyy. so i decided to take some meds to stay up long enough for an update. its probably not good, and my grammar may suck today. but dont be a pig; (pun intended) understand that i am not at the best of my abilities(;**

**disclaimer: blame it on the pig, thats why i dont own the mentalist. i dont know. **

The rain began to slowly fall, then picking up pace with the wind, offering a rush of adrenaline. Teresa stood, eyes closed and palms up, her wavy black hair being blown back by the wind. Patrick came up and grabbed her around the waist, and then pulled her by her hands over to Jennifer and Nick. They ran around, just goofing off.

Mr. Alexander walked over to Ms. Carpenter, and sat down next to her.

"Im really glad you got to come with us on this trip." He said, smiling at her. He had bright green eyes, and brown hair. He was tall- or at least, taller than Carp- and rather strong. He was 33 years old, and enjoyed being around Sarah Carpenter.

"I am too. I think this will be really fun." She said, water dripping down her face and her wet hair.

They stood up and walked towards the shelter, talking and laughing.

Meg and Tj were playing 3 on 3 with some other kids, slide tackling each other, and laughing uncontrollably.

Eventually, the dark clouds drifted away, and the sun came out, drying out the wet teenagers. Jennifer, Meg, and Teresa were laying on the grass, talking seriously, and letting out a laugh occasionally. Nick and Patrick were throwing a football, and Nick was chatting with Ms. Carpenter and Mr. Alexander.

Around 4, they loaded the buses, and took off.

They got to the hotel around 6, and Meg and Teresa had walked to get some burgers and fries from the fast food restraunt down the road. This hotel was nicer, and had a commons area covered in green grass, about the size of half a soccer field.

When the girls got back, they all sat in the grass, inhaling the much needed food. When they finished, Patrick and Tj left, and came back with a football. They wanted to play tackle, and everyone else joined in.

Teresa was nominated captain of team 1, and Patrick was nominated for team 2.

When everyone was picked, the teams ended up with Teresa, Jennifer, Tj, and two guys named Jeff and Tucker on team 1, and Patrick, Meg, Nick, a girl named Maggie, and a boy named Dylan.

Meg was a beast, running past anyone, practically a freaking ninja, and was scoring most of the touchdowns. Finally, Tj came up, and grabbed her and double-team tackled her, along with Jeff's help, she went down and fumbled the ball, and Teresa picked it up.

She looked around, confused, and then began to run with it, she was very agile, and cut past Maggie and Dylan, and leapt into the end zone, just brushing past the arms of Patrick.

Carp and Alex came over, attempting to break up the game and send the kids back inside, but eventually joined in.

"They are totally flirting!" Meg said to Jennifer.

"Oh, yeah. It's so good to see her having fun with a guy." Jennifer said, smiling back.

The two were goofing off and playing around with the others. Carp would occasionally playfully hit him in the arm, and taunt him with the football.

It was the last play of the night.

"Down, set, hike!" Patrick yells, taking the ball from Meg's hands. Meg blocks Tj, and Maggie and Dylan block Jennifer, Jeff, and Tucker. Carp tries to block Alex, then changed her mind and dead legged him sneakily, as he attempted to run for the ball. He lands on the ground, and Carp stands over him with a foot on his back in a victory stance.

Patrick runs past Teresa, who immediately chases after him. He is almost there, when he feels a weight on his back bring him down with a thud. Teresa had caught up to him, and jumped on his back! Team 2 had not gotten the touchdown, so Team 1 won. The team ran around singing 'We are the Champions' and laughing.

Finally, everyone headed back inside, and went to their rooms.

***oink oink*, that means review in pig. **


	5. Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares

**a/n: hello, my homeskillitsss. ive still got the swine, and now my brother does too! lemme tell ya, this ish aint no fun. its living Hell, actually. thankss for laughing at my pig jokes from last chapterr! anywayss, this chapter is rather shortt, but im prettyy sure you will love itt(: im giving this chapters theme credits to .x..x.x. who has been following the story since chapter 1! so here you go, some REAL jibson action! hope you enjoyy(: **

Teresa stepped outside on the roof, the crisp October air cooling her heated skin. She had had another night terror; her father had been drinking again, and beating her brother. It was a reoccurring nightmare, and it always led to her waking up sweating, heart racing, and haunted with memories. She walked over to the railing, gripped the bar with her hands and leaned back, letting the breeze dry the sweat on her forehead and blow her hair back. She looked up at the stars, and crossed her arms.

A few minutes later, a warm hand placed itself on the small of her back. She jumped a bit, and turned to see Patrick.

He smiled softly at her. "What's up, Tess?"

"Just getting some fresh air, that's all." She said, forcing a smile.

"You know what I mean. Whats going on?" His crystal blue eyes looked directly into hers.

"It's nothing, really. Just a bad dream." She said, looking away.

"Not just a bad dream, but one about your father. Am I right?" He said, taking her chin in his hand and turning her face towards his.

"Yeah." She whispered, not making eye contact.

She turned away, and he heard a small cry escape her. He put his arm around her hip, and pulled her in for a hug. Her hands covered her face, but her small frame pushed into Patrick Jane's chest. He held her tight, in silence, letting her cry.

They pulled away a few minutes later, and they both looked out among the horizon, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess we had better head back inside." Teresa said reluctantly.

"Wait," Patrick stopped, and laced his fingers through hers.

He pulled her with just his hand, and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight." Patrick whispered in her ear.

He turned away, and walked back towards the boys set of stairs. She watched him go, her lips still shocked by the new feel of Patrick's.

_So tonight was a good night after all._ She thought, turning and smiling up at the sky.

**review, or the pigs shall haunt you.**


	6. its about time we got here!

**a/n: im reallyy sorry for the late update, and the short chapter. ive been dealing with alot of sh*t, school, sports, friends. dont think its usual drama, because i dont consider suicide a joke. i beg for mercy, and hope this can satisfy you for nowww! lots of lovee(:**

They loaded up the buses for the last time till New York. There was a movie playing, and most of the bus was quiet. Patrick had Teresa's hand and was playing with her fingers. Nick and Jennifer were sitting together, and trying to solve a Rubik's cube. Meg was with Carp again, and Tj was with a boy named Dylan. Tj and Meg were texting back and forth, Dylan was sleeping, and Carp was writing in her notebook.

After stopping for a lunch break, the outlines of the city slowly began to surround them. The sun was setting, leaving a perfect orangey glow around the already lighted city. Everyone was talking excitedly as they moved further into the city. They arrived at their hotel, and unloaded everything off the bus.

Everyone got into their rooms, and began to settle down. Teresa, Meg, and Jennifer were rooming with Ms. Carpenter, while Patrick, TJ, Nick, and Mr. Alexander were in another, three floors down. It wasn't long before the lights went out, and the teachers fell asleep;

It wasn't long before the whole gang snuck out.


	7. Busted Wide Open

**A/N: hey guys, sorry. this one is pretty sweet and chill in the beginning, with JIBSONN, but then it gets slightlyy dark, but we will try to cover that up with *ahem* JIBSONNNN(:. things are getting better for me, thanks to those out there that care, on FF, and in my life. justt saying, but some teachers are bitches and we all know it. but when you find teachers like 3 that i have, man; they are just greatt(: anyways, here you go, chapter 7! reviews make me muchh happier than i am right now!!!!(:**

Meg was curled up in the lobby chair, Teresa and Patrick were stretched out on the sofa, and Jennifer, Tj, and Nick were sitting around the room on the floor.

"Finally, we are in freaking New York!" squealed Teresa. Patrick moved closer and gave her a bright smile.

"Oh, man, I'm so happy to finally be here..." Meg trailed off.

"Meg, you look a little tired." Jennifer laughed.

"I think the lack of sleep, nonstop ranting and raving, and all that sugar is finally kicking in." Patrick laughed.

"Nah, I'm all good, just need to get up and going, you know? Like start running, fast and stuff, getting my blood going, and not sitting here, curled up on the couch...and stuff." She was trailing off again.

"Well, let's blow this joint already!" Teresa piped up.

They all cheered in unison, and walked out the doors. Meg directed them to a coffee shop just down the road. Jennifer, Meg, and Teresa had been to New York before, but Nick, Tj, and Patrick hadn't. When they got there, they ordered their hot chocolates and took a seat in a booth in the corner, near the window. Teresa and Patrick sat across from Tj and Meg, while Jennifer and Nick brought up their own chairs on the outside of the booth.

"Man, it feels so great to be back here!" Meg sighed. Meg grew up in New York; she moved to California when she was 11, but nobody knows why she doesn't have a New York accent.

"I bet. You will have to show us the best places to sneak off to!" Tj tapped her thigh, an action gone unnoticed by the gang.

"Yeah Meg. I mean, it's not like any of us could possibly go a week without rebelling in some way, shape, or form." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

They talked a few more minutes before standing up and going back onto the streets. They were walking back to the hotel when Patrick secretly slipped his hand next to Teresa's, and locked his fingers in with hers. She looked up at him and smiled, then leaned into him slightly. When they got back to the hotels, everyone split up, and got onto their own floors. The boys snuck in fairly easily; Mr. Alexander was out like a light, face down and in a mess of blankets.

The girls weren't so lucky.

They slid the card in the slot, and slowly pushed the door open. They got in and turned to close it, but it was too late;

Ms. Carpenter was awake, and wearing a very ticked off look.

"Start talking. NOW." Her eyes were cold, and she was very mad.

"Well, we couldn't sleep, so we all went down to the lobby and talked, because we didnt want to wake you, and stuff. Not like we really care too much about your sleep or anything, it was more of like 'ugh, if we are too loud then she will get mad' kind of thing." Meg immediately started to spin the story.

"You got one part right, I am pretty mad. You girls broke the rules, snuck off, I mean, we are in New York, for God's sake! You could get yourselves killed, kidnapped, or raped! You would think that you would know better than that." With the last statement, Ms. Carpenter looked directly at Meg, whose face went stony, and her green eyes locked down on the teacher.

"Save the lecture for another victim, Carp." Meg's voice turned to steel, and she had a look that nobody had ever seen before.

"You would think that you would have thought twice about what you did tonight with what has happened before."

It was like nobody else was in the room. Jennifer and Teresa had no clue what they were talking about, but Meg and Carp's eyes were locked unto one anothers. It was a stubborn staring contest, both of them waiting for the other to back down.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, or how the Hell im supposed to act." With that, Meg turned around, and stormed out of the room.

Carp sat on the bed, let out a loud groan, and covered her face with her hands. Teresa walked over to her bed and sat down, not knowing what else to do.

Teresa pulled out her phone, and noticed 2 new messages.

_message 1: PatrickLovesTeresa!!(:_

_-Hey_, did you guys make it inside okay?

Teresa touched 'reply'.

-Busted by Carp, followed by 'the great meg staredown' against Carp. Meg stormed out, will be back in the morning. Cant say too much for sure for now.

She then checked the second message.

_message 2: Meg Weethee_

_-Let Carp know i'll be back in the morning, and not to worry, i'm not as ignorant as she thinks. Also, I am very pissed, and let her know that too._

She sat on her bed, thinking before replying.

_-Will do. You wanna tell me whats going on? _

She sat for a moment, till Patrick responded.

_-damn, that sucks. &dont worry about Meg, she needs to breathe. Hope everything works out. Try to get some sleep, can't wait to see your beautiful face in the morning(: _

She smiled at his text, thinking about how great he was. Then she got Meg's text;

_-don't wanna talk about it, this is what happens when you tell people things; they throw it back in your damn face. I'm just pissed, text you in the morning. _

Teresa thought about what Meg could possibly be talking about, then turned off her phone, and flopped on the the bed with an exasperated sigh. Eventually, everyone fell asleep in the heavy silence.

**wellll? i tried to jibson it up a bit, but haha, meg just used her mind-controlling powers, and MADE me write about her! seriously, that wasnt even PART of the chapter. im telling yah, this storys got a mind of its own, and its an EVILL mind, minus jibson, which is NEVER evill(;**

**reviews help 'tame the meg.' hahaha.**


	8. It All Made Sense

**my little authors notee!!: hey hey heyy! this chapterr is longer, and i think its okayy-ish. jibson, and it will be 100% JIBSON next chapterr!!! ahhhh(: Meg got carried away again...sorry, i just CANT contain that little maverickkk! but i will totally lock her up, but she will break free for chapter 10. hehe(:**

**uhmm, disk-claimer muchh?: man, i really miss fanfiction): and i wishh i owneddd the mentalistttie! sorry, its defffinantly 2:18 in the morninggg, and im slightly lupe, loco, whateverr. hehehe(: eitherwayy, i aint owning up to nothin, except maybe partial insanity.**

When Teresa woke up, Ms. Carpenter was already awake, and getting dressed, and Jennifer was still sleeping. She turned on her phone, and the messages flooded in.

_Message 1: PatrickLovesTeresa!!(:_

_-Morning sunshine(: how are things going in yalls room?_

She touched the back button, and pulled up the second message.

_Message 2: Tj H._

_-What happened with Meg??? Patrick wouldn't tell me, _

She then pulled up the third message.

_Message 3: Meg Weethee_

_-Hey, ill be back in around 9:30. Fill me in on the nighttt. _

Teresa looked up to make sure that Ms. Carpenter wasn't anywhere near, and touched to reply to Meg's message. She began to rapidly respond on touch the screen.

_-Meg, damnit! Carps upset, you need to talk to her, NOW. I mean it, don't be a stubborn bitch we ALL know you can be, babygirlll(: seriously though, work things out. And get your sorry ass back to the room!_

She touched the 'send' button, and looked at the clock; Meg would hopefully be back within the next few minutes. Teresa deleted Tj's message; there wasn't any reason to respond because he would figure out sooner or later. She then pulled up Patrick's message, and replied.

_-heyy(: ugh, it's a hot mess over here. Meg sais she will be back here soon, but im the only one who knows. Still confusing, hope to see you soooon._

She sent the message, then flopped on her bed.

"Get up, we need to be ready to go downstairs once Meg gets back." Carp came back into the room, looking pretty, but obviously worried and stressed.

"Carp, things are going to work. You know Meg- she is, well, she is just Meg. And that's about all I can describe her as." Teresa stood and smiled at her. Ms. Carpenter smiled back, but still looking just as worried.

Just then, the door opened, and a small figure slunk in. She closed the door, turned around, and looked Ms. Carpenter strait in the eye. Not intimidating, as usual, but more of a cautious way, yet still saying that she wasn't sorry.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast." Ms. Carpenter said flatly.

They turned around and left, not another word said.

***

When they got downstairs, the group went back to their spots in the lobby from last night, and ate their breakfast. Patrick and Teresa were together on the couch again having their own private conversation, Tj was sitting on the floor below Meg, who was sitting with her legs crossed in the chair, and Jennifer and Nick were together on the floor, talking about last night.

"So tell me what happened last night, Tess." Patrick whispered, as close to Teresa as he could possibly get.

"Gosh, it was crazy. When we got back, Meg and Carp had this conversation, and Jennifer and I were totally lost! I mean, it was something about Meg; something we don't know yet. I'm not going to push it- it really seemed like a touchy subject. I mean, Meg totally lost it, and left the room. I don't know where she went, because I haven't talked to her yet." She sighed.

"Wow, sure sounds like Hell in yalls room, if you ask me. I am so sorry, Tess." He leaned over, and barley brushed his lips against her forehead. She smiled at his touch, and relaxed a bit.

"Which one is it?" Tj leaned over to Meg, who was bent over so she could talk in his ear.

"That one, with the short blond hair. The one with zero personality, and a total bitch." Meg was pointing out the 3rd freshman allowed on this field trip, and girl named Michelle. Meg hated Michelle, because Michelle didn't like the fact that Meg was best friends with the guy she liked, so she tried to make her life Hell.

"We gonna hit her?" Tj asked excitedly.

"No, stupid. You can't hit a girl! Only I can. Either way, I am just going to throw an apple at her... nothing life threatening or anything...damn." She smiled, and then grabbed the apple.

"Hey guys, I think It would be best if we all moved the freak out of the way!" Tj's voice filled with more anticipation with each word. He was trying to get the group away so they wouldn't get busted for Meg's not-so-sagacious actions. Meg ducked behind her chair, crouching just low enough to be hidden, yet high enough for a good shot. She leaned back, and drilled the apple right at Blondie's head. She hit it dead on, then rolled to the ground and sniper-crawled to the buffet, until she could stand up.

Teresa and Patrick had stopped watching after she threw the apple, and they were not sitting behind the couch, in a little niche between 2 walls and the couch. Their legs were entwined, and they were smiling, laughing, and kissing left and right.

Jennifer and Nick stood up to investigate the scene: Patrick and Teresa were no where to be found, and some little blond chick was screaming and holding the back of her head.

They were about to ask what had happened, but then Carp walked across the room, dragging Meg by her sweatshirt, and all their questions were answered.

**a b c d x y z, how bout you review for me(: **

**^if you sing it like the alphabet, it rhymes, and its cool(: **

**^again, im tired forgiveee me(:3 much love. really.**


	9. New York wasn't ready for us!

**a/n: happyyy turkeyy dayyyyy!!!(: this is the final chapter of New York!!!); ive had loads of fun writing this mess, but i knew it had to come to an end. it is kind of awkward, but i tried to involve as much depth of characters as possible. i mean, sorry, but i was running out of ideas, and it just was feeling dull, so i put it to rest. i probably spelled every word wrong, but yeah its late, yall have heard this **

**^wow, i sound like i just had to put a relative 'to sleep' in this a/n! haha.**

**disclaiiiiiiiimuh: nah, i dont own them. if i did though, they would make field trips across the country everrry week!**

The rest of the week went by rather quick. The group went to see the Statue of Liberty on Wednesday, where Meg stood up and leaned over the edge with a megaphone and called: "Attention all visitors. Attention all visitors. This is God speaking." For 3 strait hours before Carp finally caught her.

They went to Broadway on Thursday, Ground Zero on Friday, and Meg had convinced Ms. Carpenter to let them go see the gigantic Toys R Us, and ride the ferris wheel 47 times. Meg spent the whole time forced to hold hands with Carp, and was voted 'most likley to get arrested this week'.

Nick, Jennifer, and Tj played Marco Polo half the time, just to see which random strangers would scream 'Polo!' back to their Marco call.

Patrick and Teresa stayed together most of the time, laughing and having a grand time. They were officially a couple, and deffinantly one of the cutest in all of the Sophomore class.

Sunday morning, they all loaded up the buses, and prepared to roll out. Meg was standing outside of the bus, with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Megg-o?" Teresa came up and asked.

"I wanted to see a chase! Like, off of Law&Order! I wanted to be a wittness." She pouted.

Teresa laughed, and pulled Meg onto the bus.

Many days later, they arrived back in California, the memories of New York still fresh in their minds, and everything they saw made them remember all the fun they had. After seeing their parents for a bit, the gang snuck out, and met at Java Juice, the local smoothie bar.

"That was seriously kickass." Tj said.

"I know, I don't think I have had THAT much fun in a long time!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Teresa smiled, and leaned over to kiss Patrick. "Me neither."

"Well, it was fun, but I didn't get to do something I wanted to do." Nick said, smiling at Teresa and Patrick. They knew what was going on.

"What was that?" Jennifer said.

"This." Nick leaned in and kissed Jennifer, and pulled away slowly.

A chorous of 'oohs' and 'aahs' arose through the Java Juice.

Jennifer sat there, stunned.

Teresa took that opportunity to grab Meg's arm and pull her away to the bathrooms.

"You need to tell me about what happened on the first night." Teresa looked Meg in the eyes.

She sighed heavily. "Carp knows.. a lot about me. A lot more than I would like her to know, but I cant help that. She is more of a mother to me than my own...and that's why she was so uptight about it." She didn't look Teresa in the eye.

"Theres more." Teresa stated, but asking Meg to keep talking silently.

"Yeah. I was abused as a child...sexually abused. By a neighbor. That's also why she was so tense. I just don't like talking about it, which is why I got so pissed when she brought it up that night. New York really changed a lot of things for us." She looked down.

Teresa gasped slightly, and pulled Meg into a big hug. They stood there for a while, gripping onto each other for everything.

When they pulled apart, Meg laughed.

"What's so funny, girl?" Teresa asked, smiling.

"You know what? I don't think New York was ready for us." She smiled, and ran out of the bathrooms, grabbing Teresa's hand along the way.

**thank you for your love&support, **

**-kathryn; iloveethementalisttt.**


End file.
